Let it Snow
by babybluecat247
Summary: This is for A Christmas Song writing challenge. Nalu, Gruvia, Galee, and a smidgen of Jerza. What happens when the whole guild goes to a tree lighting ceremony on Christmas Eve. There isn't any snow either. Songfic for Michael Buble's Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow. R&R please!


**AN/ This is my first time making a competition story so I hope you like it. This story is based on the song Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow by Michael Buble. Disclaimer applies as always.**

How 'bout we Let It Snow

It is a sweet winter's day in Magnolia; to be more exact it is Christmas Eve. The only thing wrong with the town is that there isn't a snowflake on the ground or in the sky. The entire Fairy Tail guild is already at the tree lighting ceremony, everyone but my friends and me.

"Lucy, hurry up, we're gonna be late for the tree thingy!" Happy yelled from my bedroom. I was in the bathroom drying off from my much needed bath. We just got back from a really long mission that took 15 days; we ran into some dark guilds while _trying_ to escort a really rich guy and his daughter. They are apparently really hated by most people.

"It's a tree lighting ceremony. I can't believe you guys have never gone to it before." I said as I walked out of the bathroom in a christmas-red dress. It ended mid-thigh and had white fur as a trim.

"Ah, Lucy finally you're….." Natsu stopped mid-sentence with his mouth agape. I felt my face instantly warm.

"He loves her!" Happy said to a nonexistence audience.

"Let's just hurry up; we are going to be late at this pace." Erza said, she requiped into a sexy santa suit. Not like I can judge though. My outfit isn't much better.

"Erza, is Jellal coming tonight?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" She really had to ask that? She and Jellal have been seeing each other without actually saying that they are seeing each other for a while now.

"I was just wondering if you were finally going to admit that you're a couple already." I said trying to get my knee high boots on; the zipper always gets stuck.

"We are _not _a couple." Erza's aura turned to a frightening purple color as she stood very close to my face. We then saw a blue haired man standing in the doorway with a bouquet of poinsettia; he looked so sad. "J-J-Jellal…. I-I um… I …. What are you doing here; I thought we were meeting at the park?"

"We were, but I thought I would surprise you." Erza gave a slight blush and grabbed her jacket from the couch. She walked over to him and they walked off together.

"Oi, Lucy are you almost ready?" Natsu asked me.

"Yep, let's go." I had my white fake fur coat over my dress. I was already to go out into the cold night. Natsu nodded and grabbed his jacket. I was surprised to see that he even brought a jacket; he doesn't really complain about it being cold.

"Happy, come on, stop eating that fish and get you tail over here." Natsu said impatiently.

"Aye sir!" Happy flew over and we were on our way to the park.

_Meanwhile with Levy and Gajeel_

"Gajeel where are you, we need to get going or else we are going to be late." A cute bluenette said to a tall man with black spiky hair.

"Shrimp, I am not going to a stupid tree lighting ceremony; I would rather eat Natsu's fire." Gajeel said to the blue haired girl with a sarcastic tone.

"Come on Gajeel, it won't be that bad." Levy tried hard to get her tall friend to admit he actually wanted to go. "Tell you what, I will find you a bunch of iron to eat if you come to the tree lighting ceremony with me." That grabbed his attention a little more and he finally got a good look at her; she was wearing an ice blue dress with white snowflakes scattered around to look like a snow storm. "What are you staring at?" Levy asked with a tilt of her head.

"N-Nothing, I-I was just thinking 'bout something." She gave him a puzzling looked and dismissed it soon after.

"So are you coming or not?" Levy implored.

"Uhhhh! Fine Shrimp, but you better get me a whole lot of iron." Gajeel answered; Levy nodded and headed towards the door.

"Come on! We're gonna be late!" Levy waved him over. He shuffled over to her and they walked off to the park.

"So what's up with the dress aren't you cold Shrimp?" Gajeel wore a small sweat shirt to keep himself warm. Levy on the other hand was only in her dress.

"Yeah, I-I left-t my jacket a-at home b-b-by accident." Levy was so cold she couldn't stop shivering; before she knew it she had Gajeel's jacket on her shoulders. She stared up to him and saw that he looked unfazed by his act of kindness. She adjusted the sweatshirt so that she was wearing it normally. 'How did it come to this? He beat me up when I first met him, now we are walking side by side, and I'm wearing his jacket. He must be freezing.' Levy thought. They walked for a few more minutes and finally got to the park. They saw so many people it was hard to see anyone from the guild. "Oh I see Lucy and Natsu! Come on Gajeel lets go sit with them." She grabbed his hand and they ran towards me and Natsu.

"Hey Levy! You excited to see the tree?" I said happily.

"Yeah, I can't wait! It took me a while to get Gajeel to come along though." Levy motioned towards the big oaf next to her.

_Meanwhile with Juvia_

"Juvia wishes Gray would walk by her again." She hid behind a tree and watched while Gray talked with Erza and Jellal. "Why must Juvia love him but he not feel the same way about Juvia?" Gray thought he heard something so he turned around.

"Gray, are you okay you seem a little jumpy?" Erza questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I'm just waiting for someone to get here." Gray turned back around to the girl with scarlet red hair.

"Really, who? Would it just happen to be a girl? With blue hair?" Jellal wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah actually, how did you know?" Gray said with a completely straight face.

"She is behind that tree, right behind you. If I were you I would go talk to her." Jellal pushed Gray over to the girl behind the tree.

"Oh no, Gray is coming over her, what should Juvia do? Juvia knows now, she shall turn around and slide down the tree." This is exactly what she does. Gray walks around the corner to see Juvia on the ground.

"Hey come on I want to take you somewhere." Gray motions for her to follow.

Juvia bowed her head quickly, got up and walked with Gray without saying a word. The deafening silence was obviously bothering Gray so he decided to speak.

"Okay, close your eyes." Juvia responds quickly and closes her eyes; Gray goes behind her, places his hands over her eyes and guides her for a while. They walk around all the people in the park until they get to a bridge that looked completely abandoned. Gray centers them on the bridge and uncovers her eyes. "Okay, open." On that note the tree begins to light up from the bottom up. The tree was huge!

"Juvia has no words." She says. Gray smiles from behind her.

"Watch this." Gray runs off the bridge and right in front of the tree he throws his hands up in the air and speaks once again. "Ice make snow storm!" A cloud forms above the park and a light snow storm begins. He runs back up to meet Juvia on the bridge, "So, what do you think?"

"Juvia loves it." She through her arms around Gray's neck and he had a fairly surprised look on his face.

_Meanwhile with Lucy and Natsu_

"Oh wow, this is so beautiful." I sat there, with Natsu and Happy, glad that it was finally snowing for the first time this year. We sat close to each other and my head started to fall onto his shoulder.

"Oi, Lucy, are you tired already?" Natsu looked down at my head on his shoulder with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah just a little. That last job took a lot out of me." I started to close my eyes. Natsu got up and caught me right before my head hit the ground. "What are you doing?"

"You're tired; you should go home and rest." I was quite surprised that Natsu picked me up bridal style.

"Natsu put me down. I'm tired, not crippled." I tried to break free of his hold but he just tightened his grip.

"Close your eyes and try to fall asleep. You'll be home in no time." I smiled up at him and snuggled into his chest. He was so warm, it felt nice. At some point on that walk I fell asleep and didn't even notice that he had gone into my apartment. I also hadn't realized that I snaked my arms around his neck; so when he tried to lie me down on my bed I didn't let go. He ended up falling on top of me which woke me from my semi sleep instantly. He and I were face to face; and really close. My face warmed and I saw a blush creep up on Natsu's face as well. "I-I Umm…. Y-you wouldn't let go…" Then I noticed that my arms were still snaked around his neck. I let go almost instantly.

"Sorry…." I stated. We stayed that way for a while; he was still on top of me…. I had no idea what to say to him. "Umm. Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you still on top of me?" I stared into his eyes and I started to sit up a bit.

"Because I want to be….." I gently grazed my lips over his and then he kissed me for real….. And that's when I woke up. I lied there in my bed for a while until I got too hot to keep wearing my coat. 'Well that was a weird dream. At least Natsu was able to get me home without any of that actually happening.'


End file.
